


Filler

by iDiru



Series: Discover-verse. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal(kind of), Bodily Functions, But not really scat, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Defecation, Desperation, Fairly tame, Fetish, Hand Jobs, Humor, I mean sex in the impala not with the impala, Impala Sex, In Public, M/M, Request kind of, Sam is a sassy asshole, Scat, Very vague but not really non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has other fetishes that Castiel never knew about, until one night he requests that Castiel fulfill them, leading him on a whirlwind of unexpected pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filler

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I'm gross.  
> This is kind of tame though. I've done way worse. Way. Worse.   
> THERE'S SOME S09 SPOILERS AT THE END OF THIS IN THE NOTES.   
> But you should've seen that by now.

                Castiel wasn’t sure the amount of time had gone by since their rendezvous in Castiel’s bedroom, but he found himself in some sort of…strange relationship with Dean. It was mostly of a sexual nature, but the two of them could be affectionate together. The both of them were satisfied, but Castiel sensed Dean desired something more. He wasn’t exactly voicing it, though. But Castiel had noticed something odd about him. As of late he’d been rather voyeuristic, in Castiel’s opinion. He seemed to always have to use the bathroom the very minute Castiel went in there, and he would wait. Wait outside the door; way too close to the door, in his opinion. He would always give the same excuse… “Oh, I was just waiting,” but he wasn’t fooling anyone…

 

                One day, as the two of them lay quite nude in bed, with Castiel’s head leaned against Dean’s chest, the former angel thought that perhaps Dean was calculating something. He had this far-off look about him, like he was pondering into eternity.

“Cas…baby,” Dean suddenly said, and Castiel wasn’t quite sure what his ‘baby’ meant. It could be a term of endearment, or it could be something much more sinister.

“I kinda want to take our relationship to the next level.”

Castiel glanced up at him, craning his neck so he could look at him in the face, “Dean…Our relationship began as sex involving urination play. Is there a further level?”

“There’s always a further level…” Dean said, stroking Castiel’s arm gently, which currently happened to be situated across his chest.

“You’re making me a little uncomfortable…” Castiel warned. “Just spit it out.”

“I think we should…how do I put this. We should broaden our horizons. Play a little, you know? Do something…public. Something different.”

Castiel raised a brow at him, not sure what to say, “I don’t quite follow…”

“Look, Cas…here’s the thing. I’ve been debating this for quite a while; about asking you this… I mean, it’s kind of awkward… I like you, Cas. I really do, and so…”

“Dean…look, I appreciate your affections, but I really wish you’d just say what you’re trying to say. I’m getting a bit annoyed…”

“Well…okay, you like pissing yourself, right? Not a problem, right?”

“No, I do quite enjoy it…”

“Well…how would you feel…about, uh…” Dean cleared his throat, mumbling something under his breath that Castiel didn’t quite catch.

“I..I’m sorry Dean I didn’t…”

Dean groaned, “God. I said…how would you feel about shitting yourself!”

Castiel recoiled, the loudness of Dean’s voice too close to his ears, before he thought on the matter. It’s not something he dwelled on.

“…Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I don’t see the problem with it…What else is it, about the public thing?”

“Well…actually, Cas, my ultimate fantasy is to watch you desperate...and it makes it even better if we’re in public. So…you tell me when you need to use the bathroom, and then we go out. Take things from there, okay?”

Castiel wasn’t sure how he felt about the plan, but he nodded. “Okay…but you do know, Dean, that holding waste isn’t as easy for me as it is some people…”

“Which is why it’s even hotter…Fuck, now I’m turned on just thinking about it. How ‘bout a round two?”

“You know I’d never deny you of a round two.”

Dean chuckled lightly, rolling over and finding himself on top of Castiel, where they had yet another pleasing bed romp before the two fell asleep.

 

                The next day, Dean started planning things. He told Castiel they could do this whenever he chose, and Castiel said it would probably be best if they did it that day. There was literally nothing else going on. So they waited, and Dean sat in the library along with Sam, out of nothing better to do. He had almost forgotten about their arrangement when Castiel sauntered into the library.

“Dean…” Castiel said, slight urgency in his voice. He shot a nervous glance towards Sam, who was buried in a book, doing research rather than pleasure. Well, in truth, research was Sam’s pleasure. Dean himself was doing as he promised; he was trying to get through Game of Thrones.

 

                Dean clearly wasn’t listening, so Castiel had to clear his throat before speaking again, using a bit more force this time, “Dean.”

This startled him, causing him to look up swiftly at the former angel, “Uh…yeah, Cas? You need something?”

“We’re…out of some things. I think we need to go to the store.”

“The store? Didn’t we just go?”

“Yes, but…we’re out of _things_ again. We need to go to the _store_.”

It was then that a light bulb went on in his mind, and he finally remembered what Castiel was going on about.

“Oh…oh, okay.” Dean said, standing and grabbing his keys from the table, turning to Sam, “Hey, we’re going to the store. Need anything?”

“Dude, I know damn well you two are fucking and I know you’re not going to the store, so don’t bother.”  Sam said, very deadpan as his eyes never left the book.

Dean wasn’t quite sure what to say, but immediately retorted out of instinct, “Yes, we are going to the store. We are not _fucking_.”

“Well, can you two _not fuck_ quieter?”  Sam retorted, finally looking up from his book briefly.

“I…You know what, we’re going to the store…so, yeah. You just read that book or whatever you’re doing.” Dean said, flustered.

Sam scoffed as they left, shaking his head and watching them leave. They were fucking and everyone knew it.

As they left, Kevin headed to the library with a bowl of cereal; despite it being a library, it was also a choice eating hall.

“Where are they going?”

“They _said_ they were going to the store.”

“Is that what they’re calling screwing these days?”

 

\---

 

                Dean was mildly flustered by the conversation that had just happened, and he had been aimlessly driving for a moment before he realized just what they were doing. Well, their secret may have been out, but at least it wasn’t their whole secret. Oh, if Sam knew just how kinky they were…

“How you holding out over there, Cas?” Dean asked, still feeling a bit flustered. Castiel looked to him in mild confusion, “Holding out?”

“I’m assuming the reason you called me out here was because of our deal? You need to go, right? What I’m asking is…how bad?”

“Oh…um,” Castiel had to think on it, trying to gauge just how long he could hold out. “It’s…there? It’s not terrible.”

Dean then began to calculate in his brain, but he did not speak to Castiel. He merely kept driving, and they drove for who knows how long before he noticed Castiel was starting to look uncomfortable. He shifted nervously in his seat, staring out the window. He jumped slightly when Dean cleared his throat, looking towards him.

“We do actually need to go to the store, Cas…” Dean said, speeding up a bit, “Sam will get suspicious if we come back empty handed.”

“Isn’t he already suspicious?”

“…Well, more suspicious, then.”

Castiel leaned forward briefly, crossing his legs somewhat with his hand rested somewhere between his thighs and his abdomen, “I’m a little bit nervous about this, Dean.”

“Why?” the hunter asked, turning his head towards the former angel briefly, feeling a surge of lust as he realized that Castiel was starting to get desperate.

“As much as I enjoy these…acts, doing them in public is something I’ve never done before. I’m a little scared that I won’t be able to control myself…An accident in public isn’t something I really look forward to.”

“C’mon, Cas…think of it this way. It’s like the ultimate adrenaline rush. Well…not the ultimate, but an adrenaline rush all the same. Give it a try?”

“I never said I wasn’t going to go through with it. I’m just saying it makes me nervous.”

 

                Before Castiel could respond, Dean was pulling into the parking lot of a convenience store. It wasn’t huge, but it was something that would sell necessities. They headed inside, where Dean proceeded to browse, looking for things they needed, which was difficult because as he had said earlier, they had most everything they needed.

 

                The feelings inside of him hadn’t gotten much better; they had gotten worse. The shift in position and the fact that he was now standing and walking had caused gravity to start working against him. Everything was spasming and twinging, and he felt so full and so desperate. He had never had to hold it like this for too long, and he was beginning to find that the effects were fairly unpleasant and worrying. He really did not know his limits, or what would happen if he reached them. He had an obvious idea, but he didn’t know how much he could control himself if he did reach his limits.

               

                Dean suddenly glanced at the former angel, who looked all of uncomfortable. There was an expression of worry etched into his face as his fingers clutched lightly at the fabric covering his abdomen. He chewed lightly as his bottom lip, his gaze to the floor. Dean didn’t know how he should feel. He felt worried, and a little bad for him, but mostly he felt aroused. Thank God for jackets and long shirts…

“You okay?”

“Is that really a question you feel the need to ask?” he questioned, his voice slightly strained and pitched. “Come on, Dean. I know it can’t be this hard to find what you’re looking for. You’re stalling.”

“The whole point of this venture was to-.”

“I don’t care anymore!” he hissed, keeping his voice low but conveying irritation. “I don’t know my limits and I…I can’t do this in here. I just can’t. It’s something you’re not supposed to do.”

“I didn’t plan for you to, but okay. I’ll try to hurry up.”

 

                Dean did begin hurrying through the store a bit quicker now, although it seemed like he just couldn’t go fast enough. Castiel was feeling nervous still; his stomach was in knots and churning like mad, and he felt as though he could vomit- which was something he’d yet to experience, but he gathered he understood what it felt like well enough to know the symptoms. Though things soon grew worse, as they were making their way down an abandoned isle, the former angel’s stomach started to protest. He felt a sharp cramp in his abdomen, causing him to lean against an empty shelf momentarily and clutch at it’s frame, while his other was firmly against his abdomen. The sudden, sharp pain had caught him off guard, causing him to react in such away.

 

                The pain in his stomach had caused another problem, as it caught him off guard. He was so focused on that, he forgot to focus on not having an accident. He had relaxed just momentarily, quickly focusing again, but it had been that moment that seemed to be his downfall. He felt his whole body go rigid, as he did all he could to clench his lower muscles. Because of his momentary lapse in concentration, it had come much closer now, and he felt the immense pressure against his opening, signaling imminent danger. He let out a despaired whimper, with a shaking breath as he tried to keep control.

“Please, please hurry or just…let me use the restroom. I’m nearly at my limit.”

“I don’t think they have a bathroom here, actually…But I’ve got everything. Just hold on, okay?”

 

                Dean started to walk away, and as Castiel tried to move, the pressure increased and he immediately froze up again. Dean turned to him with a questioning look, before asking him if he was coming or not.

“I can’t move…”

“Uh…why?”

“Because not moving is the only thing keeping me in control right now.” Castiel said, lowering his voice as he spoke, so that no one else could hear him. “Give me a second…”

 

                The both of them waited there for a few moments, before Castiel finally regained control of his body, and they headed out to the checkout. It was still very difficult for him. Even now in control, everything was feeling far too close for comfort. Luckily the line wasn’t long, and they were heading out soon. Dean was carrying the bags on his arms, which he promptly threw in the trunk as Castiel carefully got into the car. Dean was slow about getting back in, and it made Castiel’s stomach turn with nervousness. He knew what he was supposed to do, so he wasn’t sure why he was so scared, but he didn’t want to ruin this.

 

                Dean pulled away rather illegally; a squealing , sudden jerk of the car that sent them spinning out into the road before he slowed down. He did it on purpose, and Castiel could scarcely control himself.

“How you doin’ over there, Cas?”

“Why would you do that?” Castiel whined out, not even bothering to answer his question.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Castiel wasn’t sure where this attitude was coming from; Dean was being completely sadistic now, but he had been warned. This is what they’d come out for.

 

                He was barely concentrating, chewing at his lip enough to pull skin from it, and he could taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue. But it was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his bowels at the moment. He only realized his surroundings when the car had stopped, and he had to wonder how they got there. Dean had pulled off on some strange abandoned road, parked at a dead end surrounded by wilderness.

“Where are we?”

“Nowhere in particular. Just thought this was a good place to get things done. Come here.” Dean said, motioning for Castiel to move onto his lap.

 

                He was unsure of this, thinking that it would probably be hard to navigate himself over onto Dean’s lap without losing control, but if that’s what he wanted… Gingerly, Castiel moved himself into the seat next to him, moving slowly and cautiously, trying as hard as he could to keep control of his body. Carefully, he seated himself upon Dean’s lap, feeling the hardness pushing against his jeans. He wasn’t sure how long Dean had been like this; he hoped not long enough for it to hurt…

 

                Before he had even settled, Dean was pressing his fingers against his ass, urging him up so that he was kneeling rather than sitting. Dean began working Castiel’s pants open, undoing his belt and pulling the zipper down so his hand could delve inside. Castiel was already mildly hard, for reasons he didn’t quite understand. Perhaps it was because all the adrenaline pumping through his body, mistaking nervousness and fear for arousal. The body was a very strange place.

 

                Not wasting time, Dean pulled Castiel’s member from the confines of his underwear, stroking him slowly as his lips sought out Castiel’s neck. He laid kisses upon it as he bit and sucked at the flesh beneath him. It caused jolts of pleasure and lust to go straight to Castiel’s groin, and he could feel himself losing control. He was still able to keep everything inside, but it would be harder now.

 

                As he hardened more and more, he felt Dean’s other hand come to rest upon his backside, before slipping into his pants, gripping the flesh there through his underwear.

“How badly do you need to go?” Dean asked, his voice husky as his breath fanned hot against Castiel’s neck.

“The need is quite severe…”

“Good…just keep holding it. Until you can’t anymore. But I don’t want you to give up, alright? I can probably tell if you do. I want you at your limit. I want you to fight until your body gives out…” Dean said, pure arousal lacing his words as he spoke. With this, the hand on his backside shifted, searching out his opening until he found it. He found his muscles clench tightly as Dean touched him, and even though he had been touched there many times before, he found it mildly terrifying to be touched there now.

 

                Dean did not relent. Even with the sudden tightening of his muscles, his fingers still rubbed at the area diligently. It felt fairly amazing, but it scared him at the same time. On one hand, he greatly enjoyed being touched there while he felt so full. The matter so tightly packed into his insides pushed against his nerves, and it was fairly annoying and worrying until Dean changed it to pleasure by applying pressure to the outside. With the pleasure now being applied outside, the feeling of being so filled on the inside suddenly changed. Even though it felt good, there was still the pure desperation and need to just let go, but he couldn’t do that.

 

                The motion here was causing his muscles to try to relax, though, and it was worrying, but he was distracted by pleasure. It took him a moment to realize that he was crying out, and he wanted so desperately to buck into Dean’s hand, or rub himself against Dean’s fingers but he knew if he moved, he would lose everything. He was helpless, trembling as he cried out, trying to stay still. Dean suddenly pushed is fingers upward, hard against him to which his muscles clenched tightly, but even so he gave out a needy cry.

 

“Fuck, Cas…you’re so close. I bet you’re so fucking desperate.”

“Y-yes…Please, don’t.”

Dean refused to cease though, pushing hard against him and rubbing him through the cloth. Castiel gave out a hopeless whine; a mix of both pleasure and anguish, trying to pull away subconsciously.

“How about now?”

“Dean, please. I can’t-ahh, fuck!” Castiel said, cursing as Dean gripped his cock tightly and grinding his thumb beneath the glans. It both hurt and felt exquisite and the same time.

“You have such a fucking dirty mouth.” Dean said, biting softly at his neck. “All I have to do is look at your cock and you can’t help but start cursing at some point.”

 

                He softened his motions on Castiel’s lowest half momentarily before rubbing hard again, putting on pressure and then relieving it intermittently. It made things worse, and it made him squirm so much; inside and out. His opening spasmed along with his bowels as Dean continued to assault the area, as he felt himself getting so much closer to just losing it all. Jolts of panic raced up his spine, mixed in with the ones of pleasure, and Castiel finally realized why it scared him so much. It wasn’t just because he didn’t want to mess up Dean’s plan, but from instinct. Now that he was human, and he knew what human urges were, instinct told him not to do it. With his other fetish, that had been an accident, in both senses of the word. He knew he liked that; he craved it. But this was something new, and something he knew he shouldn’t do, because instinct was telling him not to. Instinct was what was scaring him so much. It scared him; made him nervous. Sent adrenaline and panic through his very bones and it was made so worse by Dean teasing him there, making things so much harder to control.

 

                The noises he was making were so incredibly needy and desperate; so hopeless, and so filled with pleasure. He breathed in pants, whining and crying out with pleasure and despair. God, it was so close…

“Please…I have to go so bad and you’re not making this any easier on me. You told me to wait, how am I supposed to wait when you do this?”

“I know I’m making it worse…” was Dean’s response.

A cold chill of panic raced up his spine as Dean pushed against him sharply for a moment before drawing away a bit, still rubbing at the area, but it made things so much worse. If Dean kept touching him like this, he wasn’t going to be able to hold it any longer.

His hand shot to Dean’s arm, gripping at it tightly as he sought anything to hold onto.

“Dean, please, I-I can’t do it anymore. I can’t hold it anymore; it’s coming. Please, stop.” Castiel whimpered, feeling so desperate.

“This is what we’re here for, why are you so scared? It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yes.” he whined out, his fingers gripping tighter into Dean’s arm. “But I’m not supposed to.”

“It’s okay, Cas. I promise. Other people do it. It’s not like you haven’t done something like it…”

Dean didn’t stop, and Castiel was teetering on the edge. Another chill of panic went through him as he felt himself start to open up, and he went rigid, trying his damndest to stop himself. Dean drew up at this point, moving upward and running his fingers near the top of his opening, and he was barely able to stop himself from having an accident, but he managed. When he managed, Dean went back to making sure Castiel didn’t prevent it.

“C’mon, baby. It’s fine if you can’t hold it.”

It was barely seconds before it happened again; feeling himself open up and everything start to push forward.

He cursed and whimpered, trying his best to stop it, but as before Dean was relentless, and this time he couldn’t hold back. This was happening now and he couldn’t stop it. His bowels started squeezing everything out without his control, and his body went rigid as he let out a low whine of despair. It was a slow process, but it was so damn relieving…

“Fuck, Cas…you’re so damn hot.” Dean said suddenly, his voice again lined with lust. To Castiel’s surprise, Dean refused to move his hand, simply left it in the area as Castiel lost control. He also didn’t stop fisting his cock; hard, rough, and quick, so that Castiel’s mind was taken off of just what was happening. The shame of the moment started diminishing as everything started to feel very good. Oh God, did it feel good.

 

                He cried out in pleasure this time, leaning forward now and against Dean’s shoulder. He felt his stomach contract, and his body involuntarily started pushing without his control. Everything  was going much quicker now, and felt so much better. The relief he felt, and the sensations in the area coupled with Dean jerking his cock was much better than he’d thought. Still, Dean kept his hand there as he slowly filled his underwear, and Castiel could hear his quickened, pleasured breaths in his ear; even if he wasn’t even being touched. As his body started forcing him to push again, he felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Such extreme pleasure taking over his body; he cried out, gripping at the hunter as he started to thrust his cock into Dean’s hand. Not caring anymore about not moving sense he had failed at his venture anyway.

 

                He began to speak; his lips graced with curses and Dean’s name, as his hips jerked wildly until he finally came, letting out something akin to a rough scream. His body trembled as he rode through it, his head leaned heavily against Dean’s chest. He could hear him cry out softly in his ear, for reasons he didn’t quite understand at the moment. He laid there for a moment, panting and trying to get his sense back together before Dean spoke to him.

“You okay?”

“Mmm…” Castiel said, still incapable of speech he found. It took him a moment to form words. “Yes.”

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No…but how am I supposed to clean myself?”

“You think I didn’t plan this? I bought some things at the store just for this. Now let’s get out so we can get cleaned up. No one around for miles. We’ll be fine.”

“ _We?_ ”

Dean chuckled lightly, though it sounded somewhat embarrassed. “That…that was so hot, Cas…I came in my pants just from watching you. So yeah, I need to get cleaned up.”

Castiel couldn’t help but emit a soft laugh, before he pushed the door open and climbed out, and the both of them headed into the forest to get cleaned up. He had to abandon his underwear and go commando, which was fairly exhilarating, he found.

 

                When they got back to the bunker, Sam gave them a half-knowing look, only to be flipped off by Dean as they headed deeper into the bunker. Though they had cleaned, they were in good need of a shower. As the two of them headed into the somewhat cramped area, and attempted to bathe, Castiel leaned in close, pushing himself against Dean’s naked body as his lips neared his ear, and he spoke.

_“Next time, I want to watch you do it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I left it open because someone gave me an idea/ kind of a request.  
> Also...  
> R.I.P Kevin.   
> He was written in when he was still alive on the show.   
> He was dead by the time I finished.  
> Probably not the best thing to put 'R.I.P Kevin' but I'm doing it.   
> I even considered removing him because of it but I didn't.  
> R.I.P KEVIN   
> YOU WERE A GOOD BRO AND WILL BE MISSED.


End file.
